Flat belt conveyor with one vibratory portion (a roller) is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,055, the vibratory portion serving to distribute the transported material uniformly across the transporting belt of the conveyor (along its width). The vibratory portion has a separate, independent drive. The vibratory roller is symmetrically, drum-like shaped, narrowing towards its ends, thereby the maximum amplitude of deflection is achieved in the middle of the transporting belt and decreases from the center towards both walls. Speed of the belt is synchronized with rotational speed, i.e., frequency of strikes against the belt so as to avoid multiple striking against the same portion of the transported material. Such a conveyor does not meet a function of compacting.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,846 a trough belt conveyor is known, in which side rolls positioned at an angle relative to the horizontal direction are formed so as to cause vibrations of the transported material through the transporting belt, additionally to decreasing friction against the side walls of the conveyor as a result of rolling friction, such that particles of the material agglomerate in a created trough making impossible or minimizing relative mechanical interaction between immobile parties. This conveyor does not meet a function of compacting either.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,827 a flat belt conveyor for cleaning grain/seed is known with a vibratory portion.